


Immortality

by lita



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Claire's thought based on the assumption that she cannot die and ages very slowly. I don't own Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

When I was young, I just thought that I was a freak.

I despised being different from others, could not blend in, always had to keep my secrets.

As I grew more mature, I appreciated my gift.

As others were dying because of accidents, diseases, and aging, I could still enjoy my life to the fullest.

I could not grow old, what more a woman wants.

However, now, all people I love have died … my parents, husband, children, and friends.

In a way, they are lucky to be able to move on to the next stage of life, or to be precise death, but I am still stuck here.

Sometime I wish that Sylar would just kill me but I always dismiss that thought.

I should always appreciate life and start a new life somewhere.

Evolution can be cruel but it is meant to be.


End file.
